A Monster Like Me
by FreeSpiritedWarrior
Summary: Mathias and his mother move to Norway, away from Mathias' abusive father to start a new life. Mathias meets a boy named Lukas and they become best friends. After being seperated for years, they finally meet again, but Mathias has lost that happy spark in his eyes. Lukas does everything to fix him up, but nothing seems to work... [DenNor but says 'friendship' bc IDK] TW: Self-harm!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello the stranger~!**

 **This has been an idea that just popped into my mind and I just knew I wanted to do something with it... The genre says ''friendship'' but I'm sure there's gonna be some fluffy DenNor in this, so don't worry fangirls! :3**

 **WARNING: LATER CHAPTERS WILL INCLUDE SELF-HARM AND POSSIBLY FLASHBACKS OF ABUSE! IF THIS MATERIAL IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU, I RECOMMEND YOU NOT TO READ THIS STORY!**

 **Otherwise, please go ahead and enjoy~**

''Are you ready to go see our new house, Mathias?'' A gentle look came over her face as she looked down at her son.

''Yes, mommy,'' the blond boy answered his mother, Freja, in a high voice as he grabbed her hand and clung to her leg nervously. She chuckled and ruffled his hair with her free hand as they got closer and closer to the door of their new home, a new life.

''Okay then,'' she spoke in that same gentle voice she used before, ''Let's go in.'' She twisted the key and opened the door to the new house. It was a lot smaller than their previous house in the city, but she was happy to get away from all of it after such a long time. The thought often crossed her mind. I should never have gone with him to that home. She hated that house and was more than glad that she finally got the chance to move away from the chaos of the city and the abusive man she had been married to. It wasn't for her that she divorced him and suddenly disappeared without a word. It was for her son, Mathias. He had been the light of her life since she first laid her eyes on him. His beautiful blond locks and bright blue eyes always seemed to give him some kind of glow. He was always happy and cried very seldom. She was impressed by her son's mental strength. The man he called his father was an abusive and sadistic man. He spoke of justice, while all he did was show how cruel a human being could be. But Mathias never cried. He kept on smiling day after day and nothing managed to get him down. He was 7 years old now and managed to show his beautiful bright smile day after day ever since he was about 4 years old. He got over his father's cruelty very quickly and moved on from all the hate in mere minutes. There truly was nothing that could ruin his amazing personality.

The two set foot in their new house. It was a rather old house somewhere near the Norwegian city Trondheim. Freja thought moving to Norway would be a good way to start a new life for both of them. Ever since she had been to Norway as a young child, Freja had known she could be happy here. She passed her love, which had almost become an obsession over time, over to Mathias, who had high expectations of the country since he knew they would be living here from now on. When he and his mother arrived in Oslo, his eyes had almost popped out of their sockets. He had never been to a city that big before. And during the journey from Oslo to Trondheim he had seen so many beautiful places and fell in love with his new home instantly.

She had actually chosen not to get on the flight to Trondheim but to Oslo, to make the little blond feel more comfortable with the impressive landscapes they were now going to see a lot more often. Turns out that that was a very good decision. Mathias had loved it from the second he saw how different the nature looked here. He was such a sweet boy. He could be very quiet, but once you earned his trust, he completely opened up. It honestly reminded her of some kind of flower sometimes. But it was silly to compare people to flowers, wasn't it?

~0o0~

''Mommy, mommy! Look!'' a very excited voice came from upstairs when Freja was busy moving some boxes into the living room. She chuckled and quickly ran upstairs to see what her son had discovered. She found him on his new bed, looking outside with big eyes filled with wonder.

Ruffling his hair and taking a look at the beautiful nature right outside their door, she chuckled again. ''Are you happy with your new view, kæreste*?'' [*sweetheart -Danish-] she asked in a sweet voice.

He nodded so hard, she wouldn't be surprised if his head fell off. ''Mommy look! A bunny!'' he chirped. Freja looked outside to meet eyes with a tiny bunny, covered with brown fur and a white tail.

She kissed her sons head. ''It's adorable, don't you think?'' she asked and Mathias nodded again.

''Can we get a pet too, Mommy?'' he asked with those big eyes. ''Now Daddy is gone we can, right?'' he continued with an expression that just screamed happiness. How could you not love this boy? Yes, he could be loud or speak his mind without thinking, but he truly was an extremely kind, funny and polite little boy. An ideal son, she thought.

The boy had a point. They were never allowed to have any pets when they still lived together with that _thing_ that called himself a human in Denmark, but now that they lived alone they could finally decide for themselves. This was the ideal place for a dog or a cat… With lots of nature around, big open fields, hills, some small creeks and mountains in the background. Norway truly was a dream come true.

She took her son in her arms and held him close. ''I'll think about it, okay?'' she said with a wink. ''But first we need to unpack and get new furniture for the house.''

Mathias nodded and she carefully put him back on the ground. He immediately ran into the hallway to go downstairs, pretending he was an airplane. She grinned. He's finally found happiness, she thought and followed him downstairs.

The boy had grabbed his stuffed dog plushy out of one of the boxes and had put it on it's head, still pretending to be an airplane. Without even knowing it, seeing her son like this brought tears of pure happiness to her eyes. She remembered the time she gave him the dog as a secret birthday present, because his dad had practically forbidden her to buy anything more for her son than the big box of LEGO they had bought for him earlier - under protest, but Freja had insisted - . Now it was one of his more beloved possessions. He took it everywhere with him as long as his dad wasn't around, to the movies, to go shopping, when they visited family, everywhere. Since Mathias never had the chance to become friends with anyone, his dog plushy Ejnar had been his best friend since that day.

 **Hehehehe I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter~!**

 **If you have any time to spare, I would love it if you left me a review to tell me what you think, if you have any tips or if I've mae any mistakes ^.^**

 **And I hope I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Just so you guys know, I don't speak Danish at all. If you are a Danish speaker and think the word I used is wrong, I hope you can send me the right word and I'll change it as soon as I can. The same goes for Norwegian, though it isn't in this chapter.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Have a unicorn-tastic day~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello stranger~ :3**

 **So I'm back again with another chapter, yayyyyyy!**

 **If someone had told me I would get so much positive feedback on the first chapter, I swear I would've smacked them in the face and told them they were crazy.. And every single review I got made me so incredibly happy, I can't even describe the feeling it gave me :)**

 **So for everyone who left a review or even read the first chapter in general: Thank you so SO much, it means so much to me. You are now officially awesome-sauce! Have a cookie, you deserve it, you wonderful creature!**

 **So I'll shut up now, because you came here to read the story and not my words...**

 **I hope you'll like it! ^.^**

''Mommy mommy! Can I go play outside with Ejnar? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?'' a hyperactive boy named Mathias yelled cheerfully as he sprinted down the stairs, with his always loyal stuffed dog called Ejnar in his short pale arms. He had eyes as big as oranges and seemed to be jumping on a trampoline instead of just the solid floor. He ran into his mother, Freja, and hugged her leg while looking up at her with the most adorable twinkle in his eyes you could have imagined. How could you say no to those eyes?

Freja chuckled and nodded. ''But stay in sight, okay Mattie? I want to be able to see you from here, can you do that for me?'' she asked him kindly, her voice sounding like a soft summer breeze. Calm, and basically liquid gold. It remembered Mathias of the song she'd sing for him when he was little - …well.. Littler.. [Yes, I may be a little obsessed with HTTYD… :3] - and he couldn't sleep.

For a moment, he sank deeper into his thoughts with a bright smile on his face when he thought of how lucky he was to have a mother as sweet as his. She never complained, she never hurt him like his father did, she cared for him even if she wasn't in the condition to, she stayed with him when he couldn't sleep because of the evil monsters under his bed and shared every single moment with him, even if she actually didn't have the time to. She'd always given him the care, attention and - above all - love he never got from his father. She put his needs before her own, because without her little boy, she had nothing left to live for. He was everything she cared about. If someone gave her the choice to let her son get hurt, or chopping her leg off, she wouldn't even have to think about it.

Here's a leg for you. Do you need another one?

And all the love she had given Mathias day after day, year after year, had always been returned by the little blond boy. Every day she wondered if she had received an angel as her son, because to her, that is what Mathias was. An angel that accidentally found itself on Earth and had chosen to stay with her, because he was all the support she needed to be happy.

Mathias let go of his mother's leg and flashed her a bright smile. ''Okay, Mommy, I will,'' he chirped and ran outside with Ejnar.

Freja shook her head and grinned while she glanced out of the window to make sure Mathias stayed in sight. That boy had so much energy.. It suited him well, though. Now that Mathias was happily running outside, trying to pet the bunnies out there, she had some time to unpack without the little tornado of positivity running into all the furniture and possibly hurting himself.

In a soft voice, she started singing a song that she'd sung for Mathias so many times throughout the years.

 _Bånet legges i vuggen ned_

 _Som'tid gråte, som'tid le_

She continued singing the song in silence while unpacking the few things they owned. She'd have to ask Mathias if he wanted to go to IKEA with her to buy new furniture later.

~0o0~

''It's fine, lille ven [''Little friend'' in Danish], I'm not going to hurt you,'' Mathias spoke in a soft voice. The bunny studied him with her big brown eyes and her ears all the way up, pointing to the sky. Miraculously, when Mathias slowly stretched his arm out towards the bunny, it sat perfectly still. So they sat there for a few minutes, both staring at each other, expecting the other to make a move first. Mathias knew the bunny would get scared and run away if he made any sudden movements, so he didn't move at all. He barely dared to breathe or blink. The furry animal just sat there in silence, staring right into his eyes. There was something quite eerie about the way the normally so shy animal chose to just stare at his, but Mathias didn't question it. After all, it was just a cute little ball of adorable furriness. Mathias flashed a kind smile at the bunny, as if he attempted to show the small animal he only wanted to pet it, not harm it. The bunny finally scooted closer when curiosity finally struck. Mathias sat perfectly still while the animal got closer and closer.

Just when the bunny got close enough to pet it, the animal looked around quickly and then ran away. Mathias, disappointed that even his kind approach didn't work, got up slowly and followed the bunny, that had disappeared between the trees of what seemed like a small forest. For a moment, he completely forgot about what he promised his mother and just followed the path. After about twenty seconds, he could faintly make out a sound he would've described as the most beautiful noise he had ever heard. A slow, almost hypnotizing melody reached his ears through the forest. As Mathias walked on, the melody got louder and louder, until the boy finally reached the source of the sound.

About 15 meters away from him stood a boy. He was somewhat shorter than Mathias and seemed about a year younger. His back was turned towards Mathias and in his hands he held an almost magical looking violin. He took a few small steps towards the strange boy, who didn't seem to notice him yet, to look at how the boy played the melody. Despite his young age, Mathias doubted he'd ever heard anyone play the instrument better than this stranger.

It was then that he spotted the bunny, hidden in the grass, looking at the violinist with its enormous eyes, looking almost hypnotized.

Mathias couldn't help it. He _had_ to see the angel playing this magical melody.

''Hello..?'' he asked awkwardly, realizing he'd have to speak in Norwegian with the boy, since he didn't expect the other to speak Danish at all.

The boy stopped playing and slowly turned around to see who called out to him. He muttered something that sounded like a greeting and looked at the other boy with a look that could best be described as emotionless.

Mathias suddenly felt somewhat embarrassed. The boy in front of him looked like nothing less than an angel. His hair looked like silk, his eyes were as blue as the ocean and his skin was as pale as snow. He became so lost in his thoughts, he almost dropped Ejnar, but he managed to snap out of it just in time.

''S-Sorry.. I didn't mean to disturb you… I ehm… Wanted to say your music sounds very pretty…'' Mathias muttered. If he hadn't been totally lost in the boys eyes, which completely refused to look at his own, he would've sworn he'd seen a slight blush on the pale boy's cheeks.

The Norwegian boy looked at the violin in his hands for a moment. ''Thank you..'' he muttered and tried to think of a way he wouldn't have to speak any more than he already did.

''I'm Mathias,'' the taller boy chirped out of the blue and reached out a hand, just like adults did when they greeted each other. His mother always told him to greet others politely, smile at them, look them in the eyes and shake their hands, so that's exactly what he did. The other looked up at him and managed to smile a little. It wasn't that cold, but Mathias could just feel goosebumps rushing over his skin and the butterflies in his stomach. He practically froze and just stared back into the most beautiful thing - or.. Things, actually.. - he'd ever seen in his short life.

The Norwegian boy shook the other's hand. ''Lukas,'' he said in a soft voice.

 _Lukas… Lukas… Lu-kas… L-u-k-a-s…_

He could repeat the name over and over again, he wanted to write it down and trace the trails of the letters. A beautiful name, for a beautiful angel…

 **Ahhh dat ending...**

 **I really hope you enjoyed my little chapter and I hope to see you in the next one :3**

 **As always, if you have a little time to spare, please leave me a review to tell me how I did, if I made any mistakes when it comes to Danish or Norwegian translation [One awesome unicorn already reached out to me, thank you so much for that!] or to just leave a casual comment. I will reply to most of them if I can.. If I don't, I probably just didn't know what to say bc I'm an awkward person...**

 **Anyways, I hope I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now go forth, you wonderful unicorn and have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now I know what you're thinking…**

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER?! O.O**

 **Yes, ladies and gentlemen… and ducks, another chapter :3**

 **So many kind words are being thrown at my head about this story and my evil soul became un-evil for a moment and here we are with a new chapter~!**

 **And I may have fallen in love with this little story a bit more than I thought I would…**

 **So here we go again :)**

 **I hope you'll enjoy :)**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains swearing! If you happen to find this offensive, I would like to apologize for this right now and… Pls don't hate meh…**

''Quickly!'' Mathias exclaimed as the two little boys made their way back to the house Mathias and his mother just started living here. While they had been talking, sometimes just staring at each other in silence for a couple of seconds, it had started to rain. Right now, it seemed like the clouds were just being emptied entirely. It had come to that state in which you could try to fight it, but you'd be soaked within a matter of seconds.

The two boys ran as fast as their short legs could carry them, in search of anything that might keep them dry, but even the enormous trees that stood so close together didn't form any kind of protection against the pouring rain.

''Here it is,'' Lukas could hear the other yell at him as they approached the house the new boy lived in. He held his violin close to try to keep it as dry as possible while running like a complete maniac.

Finally, they reached the safety of the house and burst through the door, into the hallway. The little raindrops instantly hit the floor, forming a small puddle around them in a matter of seconds. They looked at each other for a moment, the water running down their face and out of their hair. Both boys took off their shoes and made their way further inside to find Freja in the kitchen, unpacking a box of cutlery and all kinds of basic kitchen stuff.

She turned around to find her son and a strange boy standing behind her, both soaking wet from being out in the rain. ''Oh dear,'' she mumbled, ''I'll go get some towels.'' She chuckled and left the room to pull two towels out of an unopened box and gave each of the boys one of the towels. ''Mathias, is this a new friend?'' she asked with a bright smile on her face and walked up to the boy. ''Hello,'' she said happily and bend over to match Lukas' height. ''I'm Freja, Mathias' mother. Who are you, sweety?''

Lukas smiled politely and told her his name with a soft voice. It seemed like he wasn't very used to meeting other people, since he also had kind of an awkward reaction when Mathias introduced himself to him. Or was he just really relaxed? It was hard to tell, since the Norwegian boy hardly showed more emotion than a barely visible smile. Still, it didn't matter to Mathias what expression he wore on his face, he'd look like he'd just fallen out of heaven anyway.

 _Whoops, I tripped._

The Danish boy couldn't help but smile as he thought of how funny it would've been if that was actually what had happened.

''Would you boys like something to drink? Some hot chocolate maybe?'' his mother continued with that kind smile never leaving her face for a fraction of a seconds. Mathias and Lukas nodded and both smiled at her, the first a little more obvious, of course.

While the boys waited for Freja to bring them their drinks like she'd said she would just before they left the room, Mathias showed his new friend the house he and his mother had just moved in to.

After showing all the rooms with somewhat of a proud feeling, Mathias and Lukas found themselves at the last room. ''This is where I sleep,'' Mathias said with a smile so bright, Lukas was sure they never had to buy any lamps again. They entered the still empty room and sat down on the bed, talking about some random subjects. Well.. It was mostly Mathias talking, but Lukas didn't seem to mind that at all.

 _Look at him… He's like a fairy… Like the moon… His skin so pale, but his eyes such a pure color of blue…_

''Why did you leave?''

A voice shook Mathias out of his thoughts rather harshly. Mathias didn't mind, since it was Lukas of all people who was talking to him.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. ''What do you mean?'' he asked the other with a confused look decorating his face.

Lukas looked away for a second, but turned his pure blue eyes back to Mathias just as quickly. ''Why did you leave your country?''

Mathias' eyes grew big. ''H-how did you figure that out?'' he asked, starting to think Lukas really was an angel. He'd never told Lukas he moved to Norway from Denmark, so how could he have known?

Even though Mathias' confused facial expression was nothing but absolutely adorable, Lukas never showed any sign of emotion.

''You have an accent and you sometimes use the wrong words in your sentences… Where are you from?''

 _Oh…_

The Dane chuckled. _Caught red-handed._ ''Denmark,'' he answered. He felt weird about telling Lukas everything that had happened to him and his mother before they moved here. It seemed strange to tell someone you've just met all kinds of personal things about yourself, but somehow Lukas seemed like such a loyal person. Someone you can trust, someone who'll never judge you for who you were and what you've done. A truthful person, someone who'll never interrupt you and listen to your problems. So he decided he'd just tell him. Everything.

 _''Freja, for God's sake! Can't you do anything right?!'' an angry voice screamed through the house, reaching Mathias' ears loud and clear even though he was upstairs, far away. He could make out the sound of pots and pans clattering on the floor. So now it happened in the kitchen… Even though he had gotten used to this, due to it happening way more often than you could imagine, it still hurt to hear his father like that every time._

 _Somehow, he found himself curious and tiptoed down the stairs and peeked through the kitchen door. He could see his mom standing in the corner, she seemed to be much smaller than usual. His father, however, was standing over her, shouting all kinds of creative words Mathias had heard too much for his young age in her face. It hurt him to see his mother like this, pressing herself against the wall and looking away as if she wanted to hide herself._

 _His father, Gunnar, may be the most terrible man to ever walk the Earth, but there also seemed to be one particular reason that made Freja live with him. Mathias had asked his mother about it a few times, but she never seemed to be willing to talk about it, so he didn't ask any questions after that and let it go._

 _''If it wasn't for that small amount of skill you master, I swear you would've faced much worse conditions!'' he continued screaming. Suddenly, his voice got sweet while he reached out and touched his mother's tear-stained cheek with the back of his hand. It was sickening to hear the man talk to his sweet mother in a voice like that. ''But you're a lucky little bitch, aren't you? I've been treating you much better than I should have, haven't I?'' he asked her. Something about his voice had a mocking and somewhat dangerous edge to it._

 _Freja nodded in silence. When she tried to speak, no words came out of her mouth, only a small whimper._

 _''HAVEN'T I?!'' His father had screamed this time._

 _His mother started sobbing audibly and nodded as if she was trying to shake her head off of her neck. ''YES!'' she sobbed, ''You have! Much better than I deserve!''_

 _A smirk formed on Gunnar's face. ''That's what I thought, you filthy whore,'' he whispered and let her go. Freja sank down on her knees and hid her face in her hands._

 _When his father burst out of the kitchen, he stopped and stared at the little boy he called his son for what seemed like a full minute. It only lasted for about a second in reality. He pushed the fragile child away, making him fall and scratch his arm and cheek against the wall. He then left the house to - or so Mathias guessed - go to a pub to get drunk and spend the night at some prostitute's house._

 _The front door slammed shut and Mathias ran into the kitchen, to his mother._

 _''Mommy, please don't cry,'' Mathias whispered when found his place in his mother's arms. ''Please don't cry, Mommy…''_

 _Freja sobbed and wiped away her tears. ''He hurt you,'' she whispered and gently ran her fingers over her son's cheek, where little traces of blood could be found. ''He hurt my beautiful baby,'' she mumbled to herself._

 _Mathias smiled to hide the tears in his eyes. ''It's okay, Mommy. It doesn't hurt that much,'' he assured her and laid his head down on her chest._

Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom.

 _Her heartbeat was so very quick…_

 _''I won't ever let that man hurt my baby again,'' Freja said while running her hand through her son's hair. She suddenly sounded very confident and almost a little aggressive._

''After that we came here,'' Mathias finished.

Lukas blinked a few times, not sure of what he should - or more likely shouldn't - say.

 **And the chapter is done ^.^**

 **So - as always - if you've got any time to spare, please let me know what you think and how I did :) I respond to most of your comments if I can and know what to say (bc FSW is awkward af)**

 **But I'd love to hear your (YES YOUR! I'M LOOKING AT YOU SPECIFICALLY!) opinion :3**

 **May zhe odds be ever in your chocolate-flavour (yes… Chocolate… Deal with it… SORRY DON'T HIT ME PLEASE I'M FRAGILE [ Omg I sound like Finland ^^])**

 **I'll shut up now ;.;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't… Stop… Writing…**

 **My dad is just complaining all day because I'm on my laptop…**

 **Dunno if you guys have this too, but I started writing this at 20:22 and it is now 23:43… I just can't write a chapter at once… Lack of concentration and inspiration, I guess…**

 **Oh well…**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter~!**

From downstairs the sound of a ringing phone could be heard. Since Freja was stuck in bed with an illness in her body, Mathias ran downstairs to get the phone. When he passed his mother's room, he looked inside to find her sleeping. After smiling at the sight of his mother sleeping peacefully, he continued his journey to the living room.

''Hello?'' Mathias said when he answered the phone.

A soft voice spoke to him over the phone. ''Hello.''

The Danish boy jumped up when he heard - his now best friend - Lukas' voice through the phone. ''Hey, how are ya doing?'' he chirped. Four years had passed since they had met each other. Mathias was now 11 years old, Lukas would be turning 11 years old in a few months. It was december now, the cold weather was harsh and the wind, snow and ice had no mercy. Mathias didn't mind it. Since the schools often gave them days off due to the incredible amount of snow, Mathias got to spend way more time with Lukas than before. Right after Mathias had told his Norwegian friend what had happened all those years ago, they'd been as close as brothers. Although he wasn't sure if Lukas did it out of pity, or because he felt a certain connection with the Danish boy, his friend had always been there for him. He could trust him like no other, tell him all his darkest secrets, memories, his dreams.

 _All except for one._

''Hey Lukas, how are ya doing?'' the Dane chuckled. Lukas answered with his usual answer and the usual talk happened.

Suddenly, Lukas changed the subject. ''Can we meet up somewhere?'' he asked. Somehow he seemed a little nervous. Something in his voice seemed to tremble.

Mathias thought about it for a moment. ''Let me ask my mom first. She's sick and she might need me here,'' he explained and ran upstairs. Luckily, Freja was laying in bed with one eye open.

''Mommy,'' Mathias began, ''can I go somewhere with Lukas?''

Freja smiled and nodded. ''Of course, just make sure to be home before dark.''

Mathias nodded with a big smile and told Lukas what his mother had told him before.

''So where should we meet up?'' he continued.

It was silent on the other end for a while. Lukas seemed to be thinking.

''Can we go to the forest…? I want to show you something,'' he answered, sounding like he wasn't sure if the place existed in general.

It was weird to hear the younger boy talk with a voice like that. He sounded fragile, in a way. Not weak, just fragile. Maybe being used to that emotionless tone had gotten Mathias used to emotionless personalities in general. If it wasn't for his mother, who was a beacon of happiness and hope, he might have taken over some of that demeanor himself. It's a weird world after all. How people can change you by being themselves. How mental issues could affect your physical well-being. He'd seen it happen, he was no stranger to that fact. Still it seemed weird to him. He couldn't understand how something as simple, but as deep as thoughts could change you body. Could you _think_ yourself sick? Maybe his mother could _think_ herself better. Maybe all that was needed was some support. Love. Affection. Friendship. The feeling of belonging.

He snapped out of his thoughts. ''Y-Yeah, that's fine, Norge.''

The two had started giving each other these nicknames about a year ago. Since Lukas was Norwegian, he'd often get called _Norge_ by his friend. And since Mathias was from Denmark, Lukas would call him _Dan_ , short for _Danmark,_ a name he almost never used.

If the oldest had not been stuck in his thoughts, he could have sworn Lukas just smirk and let out a small laugh to tease him. ''Your voice trembled a little there… What's wrong, Mathias? Scared of the bunnies?''

Now Mathias managed to get his head back in the game. ''Shut up, Norge.'' At the speed of light, a blush had spread itself on his face.

The way the other said his name made him feel strange inside. It felt like fear, but he know it was something completely different. If it wouldn't have been such an embarrassing question, he would've asked Lukas to say it over and over again. Just the thought of that sound made his hands sweaty, his knees weak, his head felt like it was spinning and his heart was going a million miles an hour.

 _Keep you cool, Mathias. It'll go away again. It always does._

The boy kept telling himself these lies. Every time he even thought about the other boy, he felt this strange warm feeling spread through his body. He knew these so-called 'butterflies' were associated with love 99% of the time. But boys fell in love with girls, right? There was no way a boy could fall in love with another boy.

Somehow, some _where_ , he knew that was a lie. Somewhere, in the depths of his very soul, he knew his feeling for Lukas were more than friendly. Much more than 'let's hang out', more than casually calling each other. But they were so young… He didn't know how to feel, _what_ to feel. All he knew was that it was so much more than what he kept telling himself over and over again. All he had to do now was figure out what it was that got him in its grip and wasn't about to let him go just yet.

He'd find out soon enough.

 **Another chapter down :)**

 **And another piece of proof that I am evil, leaving you guys with a cliffhanger like that.**

 **Don't worry, it won't be long… Muhahahahaha :)**

 **I think you awesome people know what I'm going to ask of you now… Same as always :3**

 **It makes me so happy to read what you guys think. All of you who have reached out to me have been so kind and amazing and I'm just so thankful that I can be part of this group of fangirls and -guys who treat each other like we're all one big family, even though we've never met each other. So everyone, I just want to tell you that you are a wonderful person. To read what other's have written, their fantasies, and to make them so incredibly happy with just that small act that might take you less than 20 minutes. You're an awesome person, and I don't ever want you to forget that.**

 **Now, go out into the world and spread the love my unicorns! And if anyone's being mean to you, just know that they can kiss you unicorn-ass, because you're, like, as fabulous as Poland, and they're not even aware of this big supporting family you have here.**

 **BAM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again :3**

 **Chapter 5 already.. Can you believe it?**

 **I'll just let you read now.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy~**

They'd gotten to the forest rather quickly after the phone call had ended. For a second, Mathias felt something he could only describe as extreme euphoria when he saw Lukas had gotten there before he did. So he really wanted to meet up quickly. He wanted to see him just as bad. Mathias actually felt a little embarrassed for thinking like that. Lukas wasn't like him. He couldn't. Lukas didn't do things like that. He was relaxed, easy-going, but always on time. But he had gotten here ridiculously fast. Even though he knew thinking like that would probably only give him false hope, he couldn't help but hope he was right.

 _There is a chance right? No, get it out of your head, Mathias… It's not what you think… Hope… Wish…_

The Dane found his smile faltering a little at that point. Lukas was here because there was probably something important he needed to tell him, not because he wanted to see him that badly…

For a moment, Mathias got irritated by the bright light of the sunbeams, shining right in his eyes, he got annoyed by the sound of leaves rustling, the birds chirping, the smell of nature. Somehow, he felt so broken. Like someone tore his heart right out of his chest, cut it up into little pieces and scattered them all across the country. The world, possibly. Suddenly, a feeling of sadness and nausea washed over him. As if facing the fact that Lukas would never be closer to him than he was right now got him physically ill. But he managed to smile through it. It's not like they wouldn't see each other anymore. They were best friends, after all.

Just the thought of it made his positivity flow back to his brains and heart.

''So why did you want to come here specifically?'' Mathias asked with a big grin, sounding somewhat playful. It confused not only Lukas, but himself as well. It's like he had just met himself. Or rather like he'd just met an old friend he had not seen in many years.

The other shrugged and spoke with a voice that was softer than usual. ''I just… Thought this might have been a good place to hang out…'' he answered, ''It's so beautiful and relaxing out here… Don't you think?''

He turned to look back at Mathias, who followed him over the sandy forest lane. The other nodded in agreement. It made Lukas feel at ease.

Mathias kept asking questions. ''Is there something important you want to talk about?'' he asked, his voice getting higher as he spoke. What if Lukas ended their friendship..? No, he wouldn't do that. But what if he did? He refused to think about the possibility of it happening. It was too painful. But no matter how hard he tried, the thought kept bouncing around in his head and a warm feeling spread itself from his stomach to the rest of his body. His hands got sweaty, his knees turned to pudding, his stomach seemed to think they were in a rollercoaster.

Lukas shook his head, but didn't seem quite sure of his decision to do that. ''No, nothing special,'' he muttered and looked at the sand beneath their feet.

All of a sudden, Mathias' day got a thousand times better. So he did want to see him!

''Let's sit down here,'' Lukas' soft voice came from the left side. He pointed at a small park bench that was standing in some kind of open field. The place itself looked nothing like a forest. The sand was much lighter, more like sand you'd find at the beach. The trees didn't look as dark here, had less leaves attached to their branches, and unlike a normal tree, they didn't grow straight up into the air, but grew to all sides. The perfect trees to climb in.

The birds also seemed to chirp much louder here, like they had to scream to hear each other at all.

Mathias chuckled. ''You've never told me about this spot, Norge,'' he grinned. ''It's beautiful…''

From the corner of his eye, he could see Lukas nodding in agreement.

''It is,'' the Norwegian boy mumbled. ''But that's why I wanted to come here today…'' As he spoke, Lukas seemed to get more nervous than he already was before. Mathias shook it off as just some stress about school. He knew Lukas was a pretty busy guy, even though he didn't go out much. He spent most of his time reading books, playing violin and doing other more peaceful stuff like that.

The other just nodded and decided not to ask why Lukas wanted to come here today specifically.

''I brought my violin,'' Lukas announced. ''You told me you liked to see me play violin… So I thought I could play something for you.''

By now Mathias was really confused. He had never seen Lukas this nervous about anything. What could it be that was so awkward or weird that you couldn't tell your best friend what it was? A million questions spiraled through his head like some kind of mental dream-catcher.

Despite his confusion, he just nodded with a sweet smile on his face. ''I-I'd love that.'' He had tried to say it smoothly, but what he actually said came out of his mouth like someone had just told him there was a killer clown under his bed that wanted to 'play' with him.

Lukas nodded and got his violin out of his bag. As if he was touching a baby bird, he let the bow strike over the snares. As a result, that beautiful melody he'd heard all those years ago filled Mathias' ears. Then, a soft wind came and blew through their hair, their shirts. It made the leaves rustle quietly. When Mathias looked over at his friend, he could have sworn lightning hit him. The beautiful sight of the boy, with his silk hair, his lips in a straight like and his eyes shut made him shiver. He'd always told Lukas he had Norwegian blue eyes. Such a pure blue color, that made him look like a mythical being. Just like four years ago, Mathias found himself getting absorbed into the pure melody. His mind wandered of elsewhere and all that remained was the sound in his ears.

Watching Lukas play violin felt like a privilege. It felt like he had been chosen to witness the beauty that was in front of him right now. It felt like they were the only ones left on Earth. Like all they would ever need was the other.

As the song proceeded to take him further into a land of dreams, where beauty wasn't hard to find, it seemed like the wind carried other instruments with it. Lower tones, singing. It felt like angels descended from the gates of Heaven itself to help the melody grow stronger. It almost felt like he got dragged into a movie, but he knew the magic he felt was all very real. He wanted it to be, and truly believed it was real, so it must have been. When you really believe in something, you can make it a reality, right? Mathias thought so. And so he did.

And suddenly it all stopped. The melody ended, Lukas opened his blue eyes and slowly put down his violin. His cheeks were the color of roses, his hair seemed like pure gold, his lips coral pink and his skin had the color of a light creamy ivory. He looked so innocent, his movements looked like those of a swan; slow and majestic, while he never intended it to look like that.

Mathias couldn't bring out any words. He didn't want to speak. Somehow, he felt like speaking would break the magic spell he felt lingering around him.

''Mathias,'' Lukas voice spoke to him. He was wrong. Lukas' voice made it all feel so much more intense. This wasn't a dream.

The person who had just been spoken to could only sit there in complete silence. His whole body seemed to be controlled by Lukas himself. He couldn't answer him. But he didn't have to.

''Close your eyes,'' Lukas whispered. His eyes were half closed, like he could fall asleep at any moment. His lips were parted slightly.

And so Mathias closed his eyes.

For what felt like an eternity, he listened to the birds, the rustling of the leaves when the wind tried to pull them off of the branches. And then the moment he felt he'd missed all this time became reality when he felt Lukas' soft lips ghosting over his own. Then, he finally seemed to be sure of his decision and gently closed the distance that was left between their lips.

 **We're finally at this point, people! This part was so hard to write, because I just wanted to get to the last part, but I felt like that would be a little too soon hahaha**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always: any tips/comments/anything like that? Please let me know by leaving a review :3**

 **Hopefully, I'll see you in the next one ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who baaaaaaaack?**

 **Yes, ladies and gentlemen. It has been a while since my last update (about 2 months) and I must admit I have missed writing this story. In the meanwhile, I've been keeping a special notebook in which I write this story when I'm in school and there's pages and pages of this.**

 **So be prepared, because more updates are going to be here soon, and it's probably going to be a lot of them!**

 **As for now:**

 **I hope you'll enjoy~**

Have you ever experienced a moment of pure happiness? A moment when you felt like nothing could ever bring you down?

Mathias knew this was the best day of his life. Nothing would be able to wipe his bright smile off of his face. He bathed in this feeling. It all started out in the depths of his stomach and spread itself all through his body. It rushed its way through his veins and made him experience what this typical warm feeling inside was like. Even when Lukas pulled way, he couldn't break free from his spell. The sweet taste lingered on his lips and the feeling of his soft pale skin was still present on his fingertips. He saw Lukas open his mouth to say something but he was left with only the air leaving his throat as he sighed. His eyes opened slowly, revealing the sky inside of them.

And so they sat. Enchanted.

Neither one of them was able to break the silence between them. But they kept it that way. It felt right, somehow. The sound of chirping birds and leaves rustling as the wind rushed through filled their ears again. It started out softly, almost carefully, but as time passed it got louder and louder until their ears seemed to explode. It washed away the emptiness and Mathias found himself able to speak once again.

''You never told me,'' he managed to bring out with a dazed look in his eyes. The way his words had left his mouth had sounded slightly sad.

Lukas looked down at the ground for a moment and let an almost inaudible chuckle escape his mouth.

''Neither did you.''

Mathias' knees turned to pudding and he froze completely.

''Y-you knew about that?'' he stuttered.

The other nodded in silence, his blue eyes exploring his face.

''Oh,'' he whispered and looked down at his hands that were both lying in his lap, shaking violently. He took a deep breath to let it all sink in for a moment. When he thought about it now, he realized it had been pretty obvious. You don't just get nervous around your best friend. Not when there is nothing else affecting your friendship majorly. Mathias felt like an idiot, but in a way he was also happy that he wouldn't have to explain his feelings to Lukas. Sometimes silence brings out more words than talking ever would.

''So you weren't bothered by it?'' he asked quietly. When Lukas didn't respond, he started thinking that his volume may have been too low for Lukas to be able to understand correctly, but when he opened his mouth to repeat his question, he could see the other shaking his head from the corner of his eye.

It took a while for Lukas to find the right words and speak up, but he finally managed to get some words out of his throat. ''Why would I be bothered by it,'' he began, ''When I feel the same way?''

And so after all those years, starting from the moment they had first met, Mathias' feelings were finally confirmed. He couldn't have been any happier.

The silence returned once again. Both boys took in the words that had been spoken. They both couldn't believe that it all turned out like this just yet. When you think about it, the chance of it actually happening was so very small. There were so many factors that played a part in all of it. And still here they were. It had happened and no one could ever take that away from them. Neither of them expected it to come this fat and they still didn't quite believe it yet. The realization had not yet dawned on them, as they kept drifting away on the clouds of happiness. For so long they had doubted what they felt for each other. If this was all real. If it hadn't been a dream afer all. But now they knew it was all real.

''I'm happy, Dan,'' Lukas mumbled. His tongue and lips worked together so perfectly when he spoke. They hugged the words and let them go so gently, making the sound of his voice sound like liquid gold, flowing over the bench and slowly dripping down on the earth underneath their feet. He spoke tenderly, embracing every syllable his mouth and voice formed together.

Mathias looked at the Norwegian boy next to him, who was just gazing into the distance with a smile sweeter than sugar portrayed on his face.

Just when Mathias wanted to ask him what he meant exactly, he spoke up again.

''I'm so happy… That it was you, Dan…''

 **We have reached the end of the chapter :)**

 **For all of you who have been following this story for a while now, thank you so much for everything until now and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter!**

 **I really hope you'll have a nice day and hopefully I will see you in the next one...**

 **Byebye! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**This took a little longer than expected... But it's here!**

 **Enjoy~**

The Dane felt tears of joy prickling in his eyes. The sensation of those salty drops of water running down and staining his cheek followed not long after. At first he felt silly for crying about something like that, but he'd never experienced the feeling of crying out of pure happiness before, so he allowed himself to let it all go and enjoy this new sensation. He savoured the moment. Explored the world of happiness where the sun was bright and the leafs were evergreen. He let it take him over. And finally, he allowed himself to be washed away.

They sat in silence once now, it was so hard to speak about such a drastic change like that. Why? Even after all of the secrets had been exposed for the other to see, it still felt so weird. So sudden. Mathias still couldn't believe it. Of all people, Lukas was the one he fell for. His best friends, who just happened to look and speak like an angel, had become so much more than just that in such a short period of time. But it all just happened. It struck him like lightning. All of a sudden, he just knew that he was nothing like the other boys in his school. He didn't look at girls like the others. To him, they were very nice, but he'd never be able to picture himself with a girl. Sure, there were girls that were more pretty than others, but they were not attractive to him. He'd never look at a girl's appearance with those lust-filled eyes like in the movies. He'd never felt the need to let his eyes travel down like his friends did. To him, it was just a matter of nice or not so nice. He had tried to see what his friends saw when they looked at girls, but he just couldn't convince himself. But when he looked at Lukas, he knew that that feeling, that warm feeling that started in your stomach and then spread itself throughout your body, was even more than just being attracted to someone. It was much more complex and every day it only intensified. At first he had been afraid. Terrified, even. But now that he know Lukas was just like him, his fear settled down.

He wasn't alone, he knew that now. The one thing that kept bothering him was the world outside of their own. He knew that the world's modern society had become more accepting in many ways, but there were still so many people out there who refused to believe it wasn't a choice. They refused to believe that being in a relationship with your own sex is just the same. As long as you loved each other, you could overcome all the things that held you back. But he knew very well that this, being who he truly was, would cost him friends and he would be bullied because of his preferences. But he promised himself right then and there that would never listen to those people, because he knew better than to let those insults get to him. This was his true self.

The real Mathias Køhler.

''Don't worry about what others think, Dan,'' a soft voice spoke.

When Mathias looked to his left, he found Lukas' night blue eyes staring back into his own. His hand inched closer a little and gently, he slid his slender fingers in between Mathias' own. His skin felt like the softest silk, the color so pale and vibrant, you could see his veins popped out from underneath. His fingers were quite cold in the most pleasant way possible.

Mathias looked down at their hands, whispering: ''How did you know?''

Lukas shrugged. ''Your facial expression says more than you think''

It was, in a weird way, cryptic, but Mathias loved this vague side. It seemed almost poetic.

The way Lukas spoke was so very casual. As if he'd just told him what he had eaten for dinner yesterday. Mathias nodded, his mouth forming a perfect O-shape.

Lukas was a very observing person. Without even intending to do so, he always paid a lot of attention to overall details. Such as the way someone spoke, the way they would look the other way when they started to feel uncomfortable after Lukas' cold expression had been sent their way. Funny, he thought to himself. Funny how people could tell you a whole story with as much as a mere tear, a genuine smile, a concerned frown. Just someone shifting in their seat could tell the truth that was hidden behind all those lies. He could see right through anyone's mask. He saw all the things others kept in the dark.

''Lukas?'' Mathias asked in a quiet voice. The other hummed in response, making sure to make the tone sound like a question.

''How can you be so…'' He struggled to find the right word for a few seconds. ''Sure…? About all of this?''

The other chuckled and his lips curled into a crooked smile.

''I'm not,'' he answered silently, his voice somehow managing to sound very relaxed as well as slightly sad.

''There's only one thing I'm 100 percent sure of,'' he continued after a moment of utter silence.

Mathias raised a questioning eyebrow. Lukas was really doing a good job of making it all sound so very suspenseful and vague.

''And… what's that?''

Lukas turned to face him once more.

''You.''

Mathias face flushed a crimson color. He didn't know how to answer that. Anything he would say would sound ridiculous compared to Lukas' amazing choice of words. He took a deep breath and spoke in a shaky voice.

''I'm sure now.''

Lukas smiled at him again and Mathias felt his heart flutter again. How could he not be sure about Lukas, when he was all he could ever wish for?

 **Until next time (which I hope will be a little quicker than it's been this time)**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who has left a review or even took the time to read this in general! I really do read all your reviews (even though I don't always respond to every single one, which I try to do as much as possible) and every single one of them makes my cold heart turn to pudding. I really love every single one of you guys and you really make the worst days into something great! :3**

 **Have a great day~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update! Yay!  
I'm actually trying to make a scheme for myself to update every weekend. Can't promise it will work, but let's just hope it does :3**

 **As always:  
I hope you'll enjoy~**

''So… What do we do now?'' Mathias asked. His cheeks had gotten a bright crimson color and he smiled sheepishly.

Lukas quickly jumped to more important matters. ''Does she know?'' he asked out of the blue. ''Your mother, I mean,'' he continued to clarify himself.

Mathias shook his head slowly. ''Up until now, even I didn't know what I felt.''  
He still felt confused about all of it. Does one person count? He'd never actually felt any kind of attraction towards anyone else besides Lukas. How does being in love feel? Sure, he believed that love was what he was experiencing right now, but how can you ever be completely sure?

''Do you want to tell her what you think you might feel?'' Lukas asked carefully, his voice reminded him of his mother. Soft and careful, as if he was holding a fragile kitten in his hands and he didn't want to wake it up.

Mathias nodded slowly. ''I guess. If this was just 'a phase' it probably would have been shorter than this.''  
Lukas nodded in agreement.  
''And… Otherwise I wouldn't feel the way I do.. About you.'' He gave Lukas a gentle, innocent smile. Lukas smiled back at him in the same way.

Mathias started wondering if his mother would be okay with his new-found discovery about himself. Freja was a very sweet and accepting person. She never seemed to look for or even notice people's flaws, big or small. She only saw the best aspects of a person's personality. It portrayed both her strength and her weakness. She tended to get in touch with the wrong people who hurt her. Who would use her to help no other but themselves. They abuser he. Her kindness, her beauty, her love. She saw the absolute best in the worst people. People like Mathias' father. But if she had to choose between walking away from it all before it was too late, or living through all the pain again just to know her son, she'd go through it again a billion times if needed.  
Mathias couldn't find a reason to doubt his mother's accepting nature. She'd always accepted him, no matter what he did or said. But even though he was sure that his mother would look at him the same way after he'd tell her, he still feared what might happen if he turned out to be wrong.

''You could wait a little longer if you're afraid of announcing it that boldly,'' Lukas suggested. This time, his voice reminded Mathias of a cat. Beautiful, sensual, elegant. He put a slender, pale hand on Mathias arm.

The other boy shook his head. ''I want her to know,'' he said, his voice sounding more confident than he actually was, but clear as day. His somewhat glazed eyes were staring off into the distance.  
''She needs to know.''

Lukas just nodded in silence. On one side, he was happy about Mathias feeling so strongly about this. About them.  
But on the other hand, he was afraid. Not necessarily of Freja, but much more of the community. Even though the idea of being attracted to the same gender had been accepted by the government, that didn't mean everyone would agree with their ideas of love and affection. But he would always have people who did support him, even though they didn't show it as much. There were so many people out there who still hid that part of themselves they should be proud to show the world.

''I really admire that side of you,'' Lukas found himself saying in an instant. The Dane gave him a somewhat confused look, eyebrows furrowed as to ask Lukas to clarify himself.  
''You always appear to be so brave, as if you're not afraid of anything or what anyone might say. The way you told me about… Well… That man…'' Lukas swallowed, feeling somewhat awkward about talking about Mathias' abusive father, even though he primarily felt the anger building up inside of his chest again. Every time he thought of that man, that disgusting creature who dared to hurt the one he loved and the most kind woman on Earth who happened to be his mother, his hands would form fists and he would find himself thinking about beating that man like he did to other people. He deserved it.  
''It sounds like you are a completely different person when it comes to someone you care about being in possible danger or getting hurt.'' He started to look around, because he started to feel somewhat embarrassed about telling Mathias all of his thoughts, even though what he said consisted of compliments. ''You always set your fears aside to aid another.''  
Mathias was already on the verge of tears at that moment. Hearing such sweet words from the Norwegian boy made him feel like he could do anything he'd ever wanted.  
''I just really admire that side of you.''

''Lukas,'' Mathias asked in a tiny voice.  
Lukas replied with a quiet 'yes' and turned his head to look at Mathias. The Dane did not continue speaking, as the other had expected. Instead, he silently slid his hand into the Lukas', their finger slowly tangling together. Lukas looked down to the spectacle that was happening there and started staring as if he wanted to glue their hands together forever so they would never be apart again.  
Mathias swallowed the big lump in his throat and shifter a little so their shoulders brushed together for a split second. He inched closer, so slow Lukas almost though it was intentional and meant to tease him. But after what seemed to have been forever, Mathias finally connected their lips for a second time in a way that was so tender and loving, it almost felt like feathers brushing against Lukas' lips.

Once again, the world became perfect as rays of happiness poured into the Norwegian's heart. He wanted to cry, because he got another chance to experience true happiness, but he managed to restrain himself from doing that.  
Mathias' lips were like clouds. Soft, perfect, beautiful. despite that, he kept acting very shy. It was as if he expected all of it to be a dream he would never want to wake up from. It was as if he was scared that any second, the world would cruelly wake him up and pull him out of his wildest dreams and his deepest fantasies. But slowly, realization started to dawn on his. This was real. All of it was real. Lukas was right there and he loved him more than anyone else in this universe ever could.

And every time he looked in those ocean blue eyes.  
He only sank deeper.

 **Such drama...**

 **So just to explain why things might be a little bit of the same thing and the reason why I sound like a broken record player is because I've written this in a notebook when I was in school. But writing it all down takes a lot of time, and so I start using 'Lukas nodded quietly' and stuff like that wayyyy too much.**

 **I apologize for being a broken record player and I really hope it doesn't annoy people as much as it annoys me haha!**

 **As always: Hopefully we'll see each other again in the next chapter ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I don't know what happened here... I had planned to write something else, but decided to be cryptic with dreams...**

 **Please enjoy~**

After a while of just sitting there, having some small talk, Mathias decided he would tell his mother about everything as soon as he could. He was certain, done with the fear and ready for anything.  
Lukas, his feelings for him and everything else he'd never dared to tell his mother. No more secrets, no more lies. It was about time she knew everything.  
He told Lukas, who nodded in agreement like he always did and told Mathias he thought that was the best way to handle the current situation. He knew Freja longer than just a day and was certain she would only be happy to know the truth her son had hidden from her.

Lukas wondered why people always made such a big deal out of telling people their secrets. Sure, he'd never told his parents about Mathias, but he was about 100 percent sure they already knew or generally didn't care. It was probably the latter, though. It always was.  
But he never tried to hide his feelings, either. Not being able to be who you truly are would only make you depressed, and since Lukas had known from the moment he met Mathias, he decided to take the road to happiness and let all the nervous feelings go.  
Lukas wasn't the kind of person to openly tell someone what he thought. He was usually the one listening and comforting people.

''So how's your mother? I thought you said she had a fever?'' Lukas asked out of the blue, changing the whole atmosphere around them in less than a second. He genuinely cared about Mathias' mother, since she'd always treated everyone with kindness and would always be there for anyone who happened to need her.

Mathias nodded. ''Yeah.. She came home from work all sweaty and was swaying on her legs. She insisted she's make us dinner and such, but I pretty much forced her to go upstairs to lie down for a while. It's nothing life-threatening… Luckily.'' Mathias' voice cracked a little, indicating that he wasn't actually sure about his words or puberty was catching up with him.  
''She's just feeling a little weak, but, knowing her, she'll be up on her feet again in a few days.

 _In his dream, Lukas was a sorcerer. About 19 years old, instead of an old man with a grey beard like Gandalf or Merlin. He wasn't tall or muscular, but slender and pale. His eyes still held that color of the night's sky captured and his hair was silky. In his dream, he was accompanied by a moss-green troll. Well, a floating troll's head. It had long hair and long fangs, but was more friendly than he looked._

 _He was standing at the edge of a forest, looking out over a big field of grass. It reminded him of Bambi. Taking a few steps forward, the wind began to pick up. It messed up his hair, that was now clinging to his face. He wanted to move it behind his ear with one of his hands, but was halted by the feeling of cold metal. Trying to be careful, he took the metal object out of his hair and looked at it. A golden cross, lying on his side. How curious._

 _A feeling of uneasiness washed over him. Someone was watching him, and it definitely wasn't the mysterious troll that was following him now._  
 _Lukas took a casual look over his shoulder, spinning around and acting as if he was just trying to get a better look at the nature around him._

 _Strange._

 _Sighing, he mentally slapped himself. It was probably nothing more than a rabbit or deer. A bear, moose or wild boar at worst. But he was a sorcerer. He'd just protect himself._

 _Squinting his eyes, the young sorcerer tried to get a good view of the opposite side of the field. Someone - or something - was standing there. Right there. His back turned towards him. A big black piece of cloth hanging down from what Lukas assumed were someone's shoulders._

 _He started walking faster and faster. Walking turned into jogging, jogging into running and running turned into sprinting. After a few minutes, his side began to hurt as if he'd been stabbed with an old, rusty dagger. Ignoring the pain, he never stopped running. He felt this intense need to know who or what was standing there. It almost felt as if the black clothed person was waiting for him to arrive._

 _The wind seemed to be working against him, pushing him away from the figure._

 _Lukas shouted at the figure, but his voice didn't seem to breach the distance. Only the wind could be heard as it rang into his ears now._

 _The young sorcerer tried everything; from reaching his arms out to claw at the figure, to screaming, to trying to use his magic. In the end, he just turned around and admitted defeat._

 _''Lukas?'' a voice came from behind him, but the person in question wouldn't respond to see who it was._

 _''Lukas…''_  
 _The voice spoke more tender now. Quiet. It should have been impossible for Lukas to it hear over the sound of the wind, but somehow the voice seemed to be right next to his ear._

 _''Turn around, Lukas,'' the voice said. Lukas could feel his heart flutter, but why?_

 _A strong, large hand landed upon his shoulder and gently squeezed it._

 _''Please, Lukas.. Come back to me,'' the person asked him. The voice was so sad, filled with desperation, drained of all hope._

 _Giving in to the pleas, the sorcerer turned around and was met with another man._

 _The stranger was tall, strong and handsome, with light blue eyes piercing into Lukas' own and his strong hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly._

 _''Please, Lukas…''_

 _He wanted to respond, he really did. But somehow, he was unable to. His mouth refused to form any words and the stranger's voice was lost in the ringing of the wind again._

 _His knees were weak and he was tired of fighting. This was where it ended and where he would be pulled out of his dream harshly for what seemed to be about the billionth time._

 **As always, thank you for reading and a big BIG thank you to everyone who left a review!**

 **Have a nice weekend!**


End file.
